God put a smile upon your face
by BadassGenius
Summary: Happy Dharma Times.


**Fandom:** LOST  
**Character: ** James&Juliet  
**Rating:** PG  
**Status**: Complete (One Shot)  
**Disclaimer:** The characters and the show belong to ABC, not to me. The title is Coldplay's property.  
**Author's Note**: Well, I actually wrote this in June then real life became pretty messy and I forgot to publish this. I haven't written any story till then but I'm planning to go back to my writing activity. As usual, I'd like to thank my awesome beta reader Richyl! I take the opportunity to thank all the people who read my fics as well, it really means a lot to me! Talking about the fic, this is a happy, fluffy story. Enjoy!

It was 6 in the morning and Juliet heard James waking up and getting ready for work. He always left the house at 7 but she usually did not get up until 8. Juliet didn't work as much as James did and she only worked the afternoons. That day things were different though. As soon as he left the house, Juliet woke up and got ready to leave quickly as well.

There was a submarine coming from the mainland at 8:30 and she needed to get to the Dock by that time. Juliet was waiting for a package she ordered a week ago and she was very anxious about it, especially because she was doing it behind James' back. They never did that, they always consulted each other but this time, Juliet felt the need to do this on her own. She and James had been together for almost a year and she loved him so much but she wanted to do this alone.

The sun was already shining high in the sky and it was pretty hot, even if it was early morning. Juliet arrived at the dock right on time. Every time Juliet was at the dock, she couldn't help but smile. James asked her to stay and she stayed, even if she didn't have a good reason to remain on the damn island. Now, one year later, she knew she did the right thing.

Juliet saw the sub coming from the water and she got even more nervous. She would have the package in her hands in few minutes and it, could change her life forever. A Dharma guy made his way to Juliet and gave her the package. Juliet thanked him, hid it in her purse and walked home the fastest she could.

Once home, Juliet sat on the sofa and put the little package on her knees. She needed to open it but she didn't want to because once opened, everything would be real and she would have to use it. She kept on procrastinating, walked all around the living room, drank some water, ate some Dharma cookies and after more than an hour she felt ready.

The blonde opened the package and went to the bathroom. She kept the little stick in her hands and smirked at it; she knew that the answer of the test would change her life forever, in either case. It took all her bravery to pee on that stick and the wait for the result seemed to last forever.

She closed her eyes and washed her face while waiting for the result. Juliet used to be a Doctor, she made her sister pregnant, and she shouldn't have been that scared of being pregnant herself. The thing was that she and James had been together for almost a year and she didn't know if he wanted a baby but most of all she didn't know if she wanted one. The island surely wasn't the right place to raise a child.

Juliet opened her eyes and took the stick, without looking at it. She took a deep breath and then she looked at it. Positive. Juliet Burke was pregnant. "Oh my God." She whispered, smiling and crying at the same time. Tears streamed down her face, she was both happy and nervous. She needed to tell James but she wanted to wait for him to come back from work.

The afternoon at work went by quickly even if Juliet couldn't really focus on it because her mind was somewhere else.

When she got home, James was already there.

"Hey Blondie." He waved.

"Something smells good." She said, happily.

"I prepared you your favorite dish." James hugged her.

"What is that for?" She joked and kiss him on the cheek.

"Because I love you." He replied, kissing her back. They shared a long kiss and then they had dinner.

Right after dinner, while James was reading his favorite book, Juliet went to the bathroom and checked the pregnancy test once last time. She wanted to be 100% sure. It was positive, after all.

"James" she whispered, sitting on the sofa right next to him.

"Yeah?" he said, keeping on reading.

Juliet's voice started trembling and her hands were shaking. She was very nervous about what she was going to tell him. "I need to tell you something very important." she said.

"Babe, what's wrong?" James put the book away and looked at her. "What happened?"

"I. I don't know how to say it." Juliet looked down, she felt the tears starting streaming and she didn't want him to see it. Those were tears of happiness but she was also scared.

"Just spill it." He caressed her back and held her in his arms.

In his arms, Juliet felt safe, she felt home. She knew James would be a good father and a loving partner so she took a deep breath, she chuckled and then she said it, looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant, James." Juliet smiled, she was glowing.

"You. What?" James was pleasantly surprised "Oh my God, Juliet!" He said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm carrying your child, James. I found out this morning and I…"

He interrupted her, kissing her. He caressed her face and her hair, letting her know it was ok and in that moment all the fear that Juliet had was gone. She even felt stupid for being so scared and nervous.

"I guess I'm gonna become a dad." James gave her his best smile "We're gonna be a family."

Juliet loved him so much and his words made her so happy because she didn't expect all this enthusiasm coming from him. She knew he loved her but she didn't know that he wanted to have a family with her.

She held his hand and told him "I was scared, you know? We haven't been together for a very long time and I was afraid you didn't want to have a baby with me. That's why I didn't tell you about the pregnancy test. I'm sorry."

"Blondie, I want everything with you. I want to have a family with you, I want your babies and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You, me and a lot of blonde kids."

They were both laughing now.

"I love you James." She said

"I love you back." He replied to her.

He took her to their bedroom and now that Juliet knew that James wanted her baby, she felt complete and realized. Juliet just knew that everything would be ok and that thanks to that island, that she hated so much in the past, she found the love of her life. She finally found her soulmate.


End file.
